


Gabriel's Turn With a Fever

by HopeforSabriel



Series: Sam and Gabe Sick Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeforSabriel/pseuds/HopeforSabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been saved from passing out at the store when Gabriel showed up. And again when Gabriel came to take care of him when it turned into a very sore throat and laryngitis. Gabe woke up in Sam's arms with a fever. With both of them sick, who is taking care of who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabe's Turn With a Fever

Sam woke up to Gabriel in his bed, and a serious case of "dead arm" due to the fact that Gabe was curled up on his shoulder. He gave a test swallow to find that his throat was only horribly sore, but not a garbage shoot for knives and used needles it was the last time. 

He shrugged himself up a little bit, not wanting to disturb Gabriel, but he had to get some circulation back. Gabriel curled into to him, his arm was hot against his chest. Hot? Oh no!

Sam felt Gabriel's forehead with the back of the hand he still felt hot. 

Gabriel was nuzzling closer when he opened his eyes, "Heya Sammy. Sorry to read and stay, but I was a little groggy and my head hurt, so I fell asleep."

Sam nodded and pointed to Sam's forehead. Gabriel guessed, "Thermometer? I got one right here. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. Then he passed the little sleeves that go over the thermometer. Sam put one on, then put it is his mouth. 98.6. Perfect. He took out another sleeve and thrust it in Gabe's mouth, causing his eyebrows to go up.

Sam held up a finger, signaling to wait. He did.

Sam showed Gabriel the 102.4 when the thermometer chirped.

"Oh crap," Gabe announced, "You got me sick with your sweetness. I knew I should have stayed outta the bed, but noooooo. You had to look at me with those dreamy eyes, and kiss me on the head. Sure. This is your fault, you giant hunk of man. Now I'm sick. Who is gonna take care of me?"

Sam pointed to himself. He gave a thumbs up. He dislodged himself and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Once he had finished the 7-Up, he brought in some Gatorade and some Tylenol. Gabriel drank both, and then started shivering.

"Cold," he claimed and Sam got back into bed with him. The feeling had come back to his arm after the horrible pins and needles, but to avoid a repeat, he curled Gabriel up onto his chest.

"Warm," Gabriel purred, "You are like a portable space heater, Winchester. I gotta say, I could get used to having you around."

"Sammy! How you feeling, man?" Dean's voice rang through the apartment, followed by the stomping of boots until they reached the open door of his room, "Interrupting something?" He leaned against the door jam, waggling his eyebrows, "Looks like you're feelin' better if you've got time to get lucky!"

Gabriel did the talking, "No hanky-panky yet. I read to him, and like an idiot, I got in bed to snuggle the sad sack. Now I have a fever. Run. Save yourself. PS- he has no voice."

"Um, OK. So. Good luck. I'll drop off War Wonton Soup at lunch and chicken noodle at dinner time."

"NO! Sore throat!! Nothing hot!!!" Gabriel whined. Then he coughed. Then he croaked, "Its got me, Sammy. The pain. Ouch!"

Dean sniggered, and said, "OK, so Otterpops and iced tea? I'll bring you guys something now, then I'll drop off more in a little. I'm opening all the windows and spraying this place with Lysol."

Sam gave Dean the thumbs-up sign, and stroked Gabe's hair. Sam picked up his phone and pointed to it.

"Fine Sammy. Text if you need anything. I've got a date," His grin almost cracked his face, "Gonna shower and head out. Away from you sickies!"

Sam kissed Gabriel's head again. He pointed at the phone and raised his hand in question.

"Nah, Sammy. I'm gonna pass out now. Will probably need to text you later. Mind being my pillow for a bit?"

Sam shook his head and picked up one of the books Cas had sent. He was just as happy right here, as he would be anywhere else. Sam heard the door open.

"Here you go, pudding!" Dean passed over two bowls, and looked at Gabe, "So...you seem to have taken a shine to him, huh?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"OK, well, he never left your side. That was one dedicated dude. The whole time I was here, he was puttering around, wiping you down with cloths, singing to you, telling you stories. I mean, I think he was afraid you were in a coma, not just sick. Anyway, what I'm saying is...he's a good one. You could do worse."

Sam ran his fingers through Gabe's hair again and, without looking up at his brother, nodded again. He could do worse, but he sure couldn't do any better.


	2. No Voice, No Problem

At some point, Gabriel had rolled over to the other side of the bed. He was too hot to keep covered up, so Sam kept stealing the covers, trying to cool him down. Sam was reading CATCH 22, a book he'd been recommended by Cas, and maybe he wasn't in the right head space for it after all. It was too wordy to concentrate on with a sore throat. However, it was long enough to keep him occupied while Gabe slept off the fever. Since he couldn't talk anyway, it was relaxing to get a little quiet time. 

Every time Sam checked on Gabriel, he smiled. He enjoyed it. He was happy to have someone other than Dean to give some attention to. After all these years of depending on each other, it felt good to have someone to take care of who actually wanted him to touch him. I mean, they shared the manly hug on occasion, but Sam's dry spell had left him a little touch-starved. 

Gabriel was handsie and not a huge fan of personal space, Sam figured out quickly, but that didn't mean that Sam was going to maul him in his sleep. Nope. He just checked his temp on a quarter-hour rotation. 

Sam took advantage of Gabe's time on the side of the bed, crawled out of the quilt he'd bought at a thrift store, and padded into the kitchen. There were two more bowls of pudding left. Chocolate. True to his word, Dean had put some Otterpops in the freezer. That would do for now. He'd save the pudding for when Gabe woke up.

He ate the first Pop standing in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. When he was well on his way into his second one, blue flavored, he sniffed himself again. A shower was totally needed. He brought over an orange Pop, with the end cut off, stuck in a cup for Gabe. Then he trudged in to shower, a warm shower, before Gabe needed him. He promised himself to sit on the little seat while he showered if he got dizzy.

 

Gabe woke up and was alone. He was groggy and the room was a little spinny. Mostly, he shivered and his whole body ached. He would be mad that he was sick, but then he remembered where he was. Sexy Sam's house. Sammy the Hot Hunk Of Man Candy that frequented Cassie's bookstore. Honestly, from the first time Gabriel spotted him, soberly reading some ancient classic, he was smitten. He'd walked into a bookshelf and stubbed his toe. Scuffed his pricey shoes, and vowed to get to know him.

Now, after no stalking at all...just a chance encounter at the store, being in the right place at the right time... Gabe was Sammy's hero! He'd nursed him almost back to health. Getting sick sucked, but he got sick here. In Sam's house. In Sam's bed. Damned his throat hurt!

Opening his eyes a little wider, and craning his neck earned him a reward. Sammy had left him a present. An orange OtterPop was sitting in a coffee mug beside him. He grabbed it, and hung his head over the side of the bed to suck on it. While he shivered more, his throat felt better with each super sweet swig of candy-juice. 

Snapping. Gabriel heard snapping and tried to turn his head. Sam was frantically snapping and pointing for him to get his whole body back into the bed. Gabe wasn't sure how. He was too weak to pull himself upright, and the cool felt too good to leave behind. 

Sam tucked his hands under Gabe's armpits and lifted him up, turning him around in bed like he was a doll. It was kinda hot. If he felt any better, he was sure he'd be sporting a little something in these pants that were totally uncomfortable.

Sam pointed at Gabe and gestured for him to stay in bed, then made his hands look like a bowl and a spoon. Oh! Did he want pudding? Gabe nodded, yes.

What a catch! Sam was now taking care of him! If they'd been at Gabe's house, he would have texted Garcia, his personal chef he used when he was trying to shed a few pounds. He would have whipped up all sorts of goodies for them, but he was here. Which was both better, um- Sam was here, and worse, because he was kind of stuck. Nothing here. No clothes, no robe, no hidden stuffed animal who slept in the trunk at the foot of his bed, who only came out when Gabe was seriously ill...or afraid of the dark...or lonely. Really- not very often.

His phone buzzed.

WHERE ARE YOU? -C

Cassie was so worried that Gabe wouldn't know who he was, but really, everyone had numbers labeled in their phone. It didn't matter. That was Cas.

I'M SICK AT SAMMY'S HOUSE. HE GAVE ME THE PLAGUE. NO VOICE.

OH. YOU WITHOUT A VOICE? JUST THINK OF ALL THE QUIET IN THE WORLD. -C

NO SMART ASS COMMENTS OUT OF YOU. I'M DYING. ILL. YOU NEED TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME!

GET RIGHT ON THAT. HOW'S SAM? -C

HE'S STILL SICK, BUT GETTING BETTER. HE'S BRINING ME PUDDING.

BE GOOD TO HIM. HE IS MY BEST FRIEND. -C

I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!

NO. YOU'RE MY BROTHER. I'M STUCK WITH YOU. SAM, I LIKE HIM. -C

:-p

Gabriel smiled. Cassie really did have a hard time making friends, but Gabe sure was thrilled with this choice. Sam came back in with the pudding, but Gabe was feeling quite sleepy. Maybe he had it in him to eat that and then crash out again.

Sam passed him the bowl, and set his down. He gathered up some of the used dishes and started puttering back in the kitchen. Gabe noticed that Sam had showered because he had a few water droplets on his neck, and his hair wasn't all the way dry, yet. He smelled kind of light Irish Spring, which was somehow very delicious on Sam. 

A coughing fit caught his attention. Sam was doubled over, leaning against the sink. Sam tried to get up, but he was spinny. So he did the next best thing, he threw a pillow. It hit a Spelling Bee trophy, causing it to fall to the ground and break in half. Nice job, Gabe. Why don't you break some more of his stuff? Crap.

Sam moved faster on his way back, searching Gabe for injuries. Gabe pointed at the trophy and then looked down with puppy-dog eyes. Sam let out a breath and crawled back into bed. He'd brought a damp hand towel with him and wiped Gabe's face. It came back orange and brown, proof he had eaten food. Sam took his empty bowl, the cell phone, and kissed Gabe on the nose. He tucked him in and pulled Gabe on top of his chest. 

Gabe's heart melted at these gestures of caring. It had been a long time since someone cleaned up after him. He knew he ate like a kid, but usually someone just pointed at the spot he had on his face. Sam made him all better, and cuddled him in, and wanted him to feel warm and cozy. Gabe hadn't noticed he was shivering until he felt himself against Sam. He was able to take a deep breath and melt into the man he'd been wishing he could talk to for months. A little fever and some horrible pain in his throat was not going to rain on his parade! Maybe when he could stay awake for more than ten minutes, they could try to get to know each other better. And then Gabe could pledge his undying love, and they could adopt a golden retriever. Sleep first.


	3. We Don't Have to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fever broke, but these two cuties still have no voice.

Gabriel was sweaty. Sticky, slick, and gross. He used his arm to squeegee the rivulets from his forehead and sat up in an attempt to keep from drowning. He had to be out of shape because that effort left him breathless, and he was clutching at his chest to try to calm down.

"Hey," Scratched out a voice next to him.

Gabriel jumped and then saw Sam's face. He looked dry and calm. Pale, but he looked like he was able to have reasonable thoughts. 

Sam swallowed, "OK?" he questioned as he put his giant hand carefully on Gabriel's shoulder. He rubbed a slow circle, and the gave him three gentle pats. "Your fever must have broken," Sam just barely managed to squeak out before he swallowed with visible effort again.

Sam had a towel and handed it to Gabe. It wasn't the one he'd wiped his face with earlier, and his heart melted a bit. Sam had crawled his sick self out of bed to get him a fresh towel? That was dedication. When Gabriel was taking care of Sam, he was healthy and able to bounce around after supplies with no worries. The effort it took to do those small tasks while sick was a major deal. It was such a small gesture, with such a big meaning behind it.

Sam motioned for him to wipe his face. Gabriel nodded and went at it. He wiped any available skin and kept going. The cool dampness of the towel was just enough to counter the clammy feeling on his skin. He sighed, but no sound came out, only a raspy, horse, wheeze. 

Gabriel looked over at Sam and noticed the books next to him. He made leaned his head on his hands and closed his eyes for a second, then pointed at Sam.

Sam shook his head. 

So, the man wasn't sleeping. Gabe pointed at him twice and repeated the motion he used to describe sleep, then watched as Sam smiled and nodded. Sleep was the only way they'd get better. This cold/flu/plague was wretched. 

Sam picked up a pencil and a spiral notebook he had from beside him and scrawled: YOU HUNGRY?

Gabriel nodded, tried to swallow, and felt his face fall into a frown of disappointment. He may have felt himself well up a bit. Swallowing felt like torture, but he was so hungry! His head felt a little clearer, but he was in no shape to head out for ice cream or something.

Sam lifted his pointer finger twice and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He eased himself up and started on the quick path to the kitchen. They were a straight shot from Sam's room. Gabriel did not check out Sam's ass, nor did he watch it the entire way to the kitchen. He was a gentleman and above those types of crass impulses. 

He knew he must be feeling a little bit better if he was able to even give Sam's magnificent backside a second glance. He'd been in bed with the guy for who knows how long and he hadn't made a single move. Not one sly pat or subtle groping motion. Nothing. That was either the sign of inhuman willpower, or of someone who is terribly, terribly ill. 

Sam came back with two bowls. He had a small smile on his face and raised his shoulders in question before handing one of the cold bowls to Gabe. Jello! Ah! It's red jello...could it be? He'd just have to give it a taste test. Oh...my...god! Yes! Black Cherry Jello!

Sam nudged Gabe with his elbow, eyebrows up. Gabe nodded furiously and rubbed his stomach. Throwing in a thumbs up, just in case Sam didn't get the message. How? How could he have possibly known?

Gabe grabbed at the paper and pencil: THIS IS MY FAVORITE! HOW?

Sam took the notebook from Gabriel and wrote one word: CAS.

Gabriel smiled. His brother did love him after all. DID YOU MAKE THIS?

Sam shook his head, no. CAS GAVE IT TO DEAN AND DEAD DROPPED IT OFF FOR US. THERE'S MORE PUDDING AND GATORADE TOO.

Gabriel had sucked down all the Jello in the time it took Sam to finish writing. He shook his head, no. I THINK I'M GOOD. THAT IS IF YOU'RE OK HAVING ME STICK AROUND A BIT LONGER.

Sam beamed and wrote: I'LL KEEP YOU AROUND AS LONG AS I CAN. Blushing as he passed the paper over to Gabe. 

Gabe didn't need any more chatting. He took the pen and paper out of Sam's hands, ignoring the surprised "O" on his lips, set them on the table beside him (carefully balanced on the empty Jello bowl) and curled around Sam's chest. He felt Sam lean back and wrap those long arms around him. Gabe stole a kiss in the center of Sam's chest, and he felt Sam's breath stutter. 

Once they were healthy, Gabe had plans for this man. A long list. Plans. Plural. For now, this was enough. More than enough. This was perfect!


End file.
